I'M A TOM!
by Flightstar
Summary: Just your average human-turned-Warrior series. But with a twist! Join us as we see how Gabrielle Sharman copes with turning into her OC, Flightwing - A tom! Rated T for language, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated either of my "stories" in a while, but that's because I'm putting AOA up for adoption, and discontinuing Two Bleach-Loving Friends And A Computer. Please PM me if you'd like to take on AOA as your own story. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Erin Hunters and their respective publishers own Warrior Cats. I, Flightstar, own nothing except the characters and my original Clan, as well as the plot, that is used in this story.**

***HI, I'M A PAGE BREAK***

A teenage girl at the tender age of thirteen was sitting on her bed in her upstairs bedroom. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and your average teenage body. This girl's name was Gabrielle Sharman, who is our main character in this story.

Gabrielle was a pretty average girl. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but she also wasn't bad-looking. Her brown eyes were sometimes compared to a creamy, chocolate-like color, with her hair being just a few shades lighter. Gabrielle was often an outcast at her school, Taylor Road Middle School, due to her "odd" interests, or, as some called them, obsessions, which included anime, manga, reading, and Warrior Cats. However, Gabrielle didn't see them that way. No, not at all – To her, the world of make-believe was fascinating. To be whatever you want, with no limitations? What a wondrous world, she often proclaimed while reading.

Now, let us join Gabrielle as she finishes up Warrior Cats: Sign Of The Moon.

*HEY, LOOK AT ME – I'M A PAGE BREAK!*

Gabrielle snapped her new copy of the last book in the Warrior Cats series with a frustrated growl.

"What do they mean, 'this is the last book in the last series'?" She shouted, throwing her book across the room. The book hit the far wall with a large _thud_.

"Gabrielle?" Her mom, Joelle Sharman, shouted from below her room in the kitchen. "Is someone up there? Are you hurt? Did something break? Do you need m—"

"I'm _fine_, Mom! Just peachy," Gabrielle replied.

With a somewhat-sad sigh, Gabrielle heaved herself up and off her bed, gets dressed, and goes downstairs. Not being very hungry, she waved to her mother and walked out the front door. Just as she started walking down her driveway, Gabrielle's mom rushed out of the house, her arms waving frantically.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle! Wait!" She called out.

Groaning with annoyance, Gabrielle turned back towards the house and walked up to her mother.

"What? What did I do now?" She growled through gritted teeth, not in the mood to deal with this crap.

Her mom _hmph'ed_, displeased at her daughter's lack of politeness and respect.

"Well," she began. "I _was_ going to give you something that your great-aunt Andé sent you, but..." She trailed off.

"What?" Gabrielle exclaimed, now intrigued by the prospect of getting a present. Her great-aunt _always_ gave her the best presents. "Where is it? Can I have it now?"

Her mother put her hand to her chin, stroking it, pretending that she was in great thought. "Well, based on your behavior, young lady... You can have it when you get home from school." Her mother smiled in triumph. "Now maybe you'll learn to mind your manners and be more respectful."

***WHAT'S UP? I'M ANOTHER PAGE-BREAK!***

Gabrielle was irritably tapping her fingers on her desk in Spanish class, 8th period. Or, as she called it, "the last shitty class I have to freaking sit through."

"Gabriela?" Her teacher, Senora **(A/N: I CAN'T FREAKING FIND THE N WITH A TILDE!)** Andrés called out, for the third time.

Gabrielle popped her head up from her desk where she had been brooding. "iMi nombre en espanol es Catalina! iNo es Gabriela!"

"iAy! Lo siento, senorita Catalina," Senora Andrés exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Gabrielle's mind started to drift off, away from the lesson.

'_I wonder what Aunt Andé got me..._' She thought, extremely curious over what the present could be.

"¿...Catalina? ¿Sabes la respueste de la pregunta?" Senora Andrés called out, but to no avail. "iCatalina!" She snapped, more firmly this time.

Suddenly, Gabrielle's head shot up with a snap. "Maybe it's that new book I wanted!" She yelled excitedly.

As she slowly came back to reality, Gabrielle took a look around the room. "Huh? Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked, as everyone did a facepalm. Well, except for Emma. Emma did a facedesk.

"Seriously?" Emma asked her, arching her eyebrow as she did so.

Blushing furiously, Gabrielle raised her hands in a placating manner to her teacher. "Lo siento, Senora." Although her teacher was obviously not pleased, as one could probably tell from her very pissed off look, she continued on with the lesson, shooting sharp glares at Gabrielle every now and then.

***LOOK AT ME, AND A PAGE-BREAK YOU WILL SEE!***

Sighing loudly with relief, Gabrielle plopped down onto her bed.

"Thank God," She groaned into her pillow, her voice muffled. "I thought that class would _never_ end!"

Suddenly, her head popped up so fast you would have thought she'd gotten whiplash.

"THE PRESENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Gabrielle yelled loudly, surely waking up everyone around her. "MOM, CAN I HAVE THE PRESENT?!"

Her mother sighed. "If you get off your lazy ass and come and get it, then sure, you can have it."

Gabrielle's mother jumped with surprise as she felt her daughter give her a huge bear-hug before jumping up and down just like she used to when she was younger on the first night of Chanukkah.

"THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THAN—" Her mother cut her off by shoving the present in her face.

"Here. Now go away, and leave me the hell alone so I can get back to work," She said, reverting back to her normal self.

Although Gabrielle was hurt by her mother giving her the cold shoulder, she masked her pain with a bright smile before returning to her room, present in hand.

***HI, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR PAGE-BREAKS!***

Once in her room, Gabrielle tore off the wrapping paper that was taped down onto the box. If you knew her well, you would know that this was quite the unusual behavior for her. However, this was from none other than her great-aunt Andé, who, as stated before, gave the best presents.

As she ripped off the last piece, she became even more excited.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! It's the... Huh?" She paused confused. As she began to question what exactly was in front of her, a small envelope slipped out from the book's cover. "A note?" She asked to no one in particular.

Her eyes widened as she read what the note had to say. '_Aunt Andé is one of the Erin Hunters?!_'

_**Dearest Gabrielle,**_

_**I know how obsessed you are with the Warrior Cats book series, so I decided to let you in on a little secret – I am one of the Erin Hunters. Don't believe me? Well, you probably know me as Cheryl B., as that is my penname.**_

_**Anyways, here I have enclosed a book. A very special book, a book of the Warrior Cats series that will never, EVER be released to be sold in stores. However, I beg of you not to read it unless you are O.K. with leaving everything you know behind. Also, please do not read it unless you are alone, preferably at night during a full moon.**_

_**Your favorite relative,**_

_**Andé Sax**_

***PAGE-BREAK HERE!***

**A/N: So, dear readers – You like? Please review, it makes me happy!**

**NEXT UP: What's so special about this book?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! I'm glad y'all liked the first chapter! Also, I apologize if you don't speak Spanish. All that happened was the teacher calling Gabrielle the wrong name and her correcting the teacher, as well as the teacher asking if Gabrielle knew the answer to the question.**

**Saying the disclaimer once is enough for the lawyers. :p**

***LE GASP! IT'S A PAGE-BREAK!***

Gabrielle literally could not believe what she was seeing, even though it was right there directly in front of her eyes. '_Aunt Andé is a Hunter?!_' She thought excitedly. '_And not _just_ a Hunter, but _the main_ Hunter!_' It would have been an understatement to say Gabrielle was stoked to read this new, special book.

However, just as Gabrielle thought this, she remembered something her aunt had instructed her to do should she choose to read the book.

"Well," She began, looking over at her lunar calendar. "At least tonight is a full moon!"

Suddenly, Gabrielle could hear her mother shouting up at her from downstairs.

Grumbling to herself, she walked out of her room, shut the door, and went over to the walkway that was right outside of her door.

"What?" She yelled back to her mother.

"Did you finish your homework yet?" Joelle demanded.

"Uh, yeah, um, of course I did!" Gabrielle stuttered, before realizing something. "Just kidding, sorry, I have no homework tonight!"

***OMG, ANOTHER PAGE-BREAK?!***

Gabrielle glanced over at her digital clock, taking a break from petting her cat, Mittens. It read 1:24 AM. Sighing softly with relief that her parents were _finally_ asleep, she turned on her bedside lamp. Stroking the book gingerly, almost like a caress, Gabrielle began to read.

_**The forest was waking up from its winter sleep. The trees were starting to gain back their green leaves. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. The birds were chirping their Good Morning song as the bushes rustled softly while cute, little woodland creatures burrowed or searched for an early breakfast. Spring was here.**_

Smiling with true contentment, Gabrielle sighed, closing her eyes. "I can practically picture it," She breathed.

When she opened her eyes, the room seemed lighter than before, not to mention she was under a book. Her tail lashed out with frustration. Wait, HER TAIL?! She used her paws to grab her tail and inspect it. Wait, HER PAWS?! He looked down. Wait, HE?!

"Why the hell am I a MALE cat?!" She/He yowled. As she/he wiggled out from under the book where she had been residing, she/he found herself looking into a familiar set of forest green eyes.

"Mitt-Mitt?" Gabrielle hesitantly asked.

"Gabrielle?" Mittens meowed.

Gabrielle literally passed out from the suddenness of this new development.

***OOH! A SHINY PAGE-BREAK!***

Gabrielle awoke to some water being dripped into her mouth by Mittens. Her cat. Oh, God. Her cat was giving her water. Oh. My. God.

She passed out. Again.

Just kidding. Mittens stopped her from doing so.

"Gaah!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "How, what, MEH!?"

"Chill out!" Mittens hissed at her. "Anyways, who are you? You call me Mitt-Mitt, which only Gabrielle does, but Gabrielle is my housefolk! Not a cat!"

"Um," Gabrielle sighed. "I'll prove it to you." So, Gabrielle proceeded to tell Mittens exactly how she came to be a cat. "And, for some reason, I'm a frickin' male! A TOM!"

All Mittens could do was stare at her, laughing. Suddenly she stopped, squinting at her. "Prove that you're not lying. I know Gabrielle is obsessed with something called Warrior Cats. You look just like the cat that she made up. What is the first part of your Warrior name?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. '_I never realized Mittens understood _anything_ I ever said to her. _OH GOD. EVERYTHING?! _Damn. I am _so _screwed. Well, I'll focus on that later, but for now..._'

She lifted her **(A/N: I will be referring to Gabrielle as a female, even though she is now a male. If it's more confusing, please tell me and I'll switch back to calling Gabrielle a she/he. So, basically, instead of "she/he" it will be "she", etc., etc...)** chin up proudly. "My leader name is Flightstar. My Warrior name was Flightwing. Before that I was Flightpaw and Flightkit. My parents were Goldenwing and Hawkfoot, both Warriors of BirdClan. My sister, Flightkit, died of greencough at the age of two moons. My Warrior name is in honor of her. I have pure white wings, and my mate, Songbird, does, too. We have two kits, named Snakekit and Bearkit. Bearkit has wings, Snakekit does not."

Mitten's jaw dropped as she stared at the "tom" in front of her. "Gabrielle!" She squealed. She jumped onto Gabrielle, kneading her flank in joy. "Gabrielle, it is you! I was really scared, 'cuz one second you were in your bed reading, and the next thing I know there's a male cat right in front of me who looks exactly like Gabrielle's Warrior Cat!"

Gabrielle chuckled. "Mitt-Mitt, do you know how I got to be this way?" She asked, all pretense of happiness gone. "What if I'm stuck like this? What if—OH MY GOD. I AM A MALE CAT, A TOM! I HAVE A PENIS! HOW THE HELL WILL I USE THE BATHROOM?! OH GOD, WHAT ABOUT WHEN I'M OLDER?! HOW THE HELL WILL I HAVE KIDS?! OMG, OMG, OMG, OM—"

Mittens smacked Gabrielle upside the head.

"Heh-heh, guess I needed that, huh?" Gabrielle laughed nervously.

'...Really?" Mittens asked her.

**A/N: Hey, guys, I know, I know. Short chapter. You can kill me all you want, but please listen first.**

**I promised myself that I'd actually stick to this story, unlike AOA. To do that, I am forcing myself to post a chapter every Tuesday from now on. Even if I have writers block, or if it's a short chapter. Gomen ne, mina!**

**Ja ne,**

**Flightstar**

**P.S.: Please don't forget to leave a review! Even flames, 'cuz I'll use them to fuel the fire in my fireplace!**

**P.P.S.: I REALLY NEED A BETA!**


End file.
